Only On Facebook For The Sunflowers
by waterrain
Summary: The one reason why Russia has a facebook account was to plant/harvest Sunflowers. He loved to look at them, but afterwards had to sell them before they withered. However America decided one day to buy and send Russia an unwithering ring. Things Changed


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Only On Facebook For The Sunflowers**

**By Waterrain**

Russia typed in his username Russiaводка and he added the at the end of it. His password was 6Sunflowers, he smiled faintly, and first chose his Farmville game to check up on the sunflowers.

"They are still alive." Russia muttered to himself and they were ninety percent done. His farm only had one home, but the rest of the 28x28 farm was covered in Sunflowers. No animals nor decorations were on Russia's farm despite the fact America sent him many animals.

"Good thing there is always storage." Russia commented happily, he wondered why America would send him only animals, and other wasteful items. "I wish one could send sunflowers to one another."

'Of course I do check the stalls that the other Nations have on their farms, but for some reason hardly anyone has a bushel of sunflowers.' Russia briefly thought and then shrugged. 'At least I have plenty of sunflowers, but I will not ever give them away to someone else.'

He exited out of his farm and decided to check up on his sunflowers in Farmandia. Violet eyes darkened for his beloved sunflowers were wilted, he frowned to himself, and looked at the screen sadly.

"They take four hours to grow. I had forgotten for I'm still new at this game. In Farmville it takes a day for them to be harvested, but in this one only a mere four hours." Russia said softly and he closed his eyes as he plowed over the wilted sunflowers in Farmandia.

"It has been done, da." Russia muttered to himself and decided against playing Farmandia ever again. "I'll check up on my Farm Town."

He clicked on Farm Town, a smile was on his lips, and remembered it takes three days for sunflowers to be ready for harvest.

"I like it when it takes a day rather than four hours for I tend to be quite busy." Russia commented happily and it was good to see that these sunflowers were not withered. He blinked his violet eyes for America sent him a message.

_**Hey, Russia. Just now I sent you an unwither ring so you wouldn't freak out again if those sunflowers wilt. Happy Early Valentine's Day. I remember the week-long meeting that was a couple days ago, you completely flipped out, and had your pipe out along with smiling in that creepy way. **_

_**It was not my fault it lasted so long and stuff. It was everybody's fault for disagreeing and yelling at each other. By the way it cost me 250 farmville cash and I don't know why it is so costly, but oh well it was worth it. Just so you don't get all bloodthirsty and welding that pipe because you missed harvesting your massive amount of Sunflowers which caused them to become wilted. **_

_**So you better place that unwithering ring on your farm to prevent withering. I send you animals and I never see them on your farm, but oh well you are all about sunflowers.**_

_**From America**_

_**P.S I did not buy an unwithering ring for myself because I happen to like seeing my plants withered and stuff at times, but not all the time. Yep, I can be a bit morbid.**_

_**No wonder why I'm not at a higher level in Farmville. Heh, Half the time I forget to harvest. No biggie to me at all. **_

"Unwithering ring?" Russia asked himself for he only paid attention on buying sunflowers not caring to look at anything else and blinked his eyes for a moment before clicking on Farmville again.

"Accept gift." Russia said calmly as he hit accept for the unwithering ring that America had sent him and then placed it on his farm. "I wonder if this will really work?"

'Then I could see my sunflowers forever and no longer have to sell them.' Russia briefly thought and a smile was on his lips. 'It is not like I can level up anymore.'

"I'll send America a Dutch Rabbit as a gift." Russia commented happily as he clicked on the Dutch Rabbit as a free gift and sent it to America. "He has been hinting at it for a few months, da."

**Водка means Vodka in Russian**


End file.
